009
by KateeJayne
Summary: Heather is a Time Lord hiding from U.N.I.T. She finds safety in MI6 they can provide protection if she works for them. There Heather meets an agent who melts her 'hearts'. Can she resist? or will the Doctor come back for her again?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys back with another new story, Yes I went to see Skyfall (twice) and couldn't resist making a new story, I will finish the others, all in good time. I really need a new character but I just love Heather's story lines and how much more I can do with her. **

**Enjoy, don't forget to leave a comment if you liked it please, it really helps, I accept all criticism! **

* * *

"007 get out of there now!" M shouted down the headset. All around Bond was a blazing fire, the building had been set alight. Bond coughed and wheezed at the smoke slowly filling his lungs. He covered his face from the flames as he searched the room for an exit. A tank of gas exploded in the next room, the blast knocking Bond to the ground. Attempting to get up was faltered by a roof beam crushing his leg. All his energy went into removing the beam. Once removed he had nothing left, there was too much smoke in the room for him to see. The flames were licking at his heels. He gasped for air trying to reach for the door, but his arm collapsed. It was no good. MI6 were waiting on Bond to give them the all clear, it wasn't coming anytime soon. James could feel his eyes slowly shutting, his blurred visions saw in the distance a figure, someone coming towards him. They were walking through the fire as if unaffected. As they got closer Bond passed out, the rest he was unsure of.

Bond was on a mission to protect MI6's latest weapon. He had yet to find out what that was, but he didn't question his duty. All he was told to do was find who had the data files and retrieve them. It was all going according to plan, the transfer from the dealer to undercover Bond was going fine until one person recognised him. He knew it wasn't long before a familiar face would show up and ruin his cover. It was Richard Neil, an ex-agent for MI6. He was cast out of the service when he decided to go against the British government and try to bring down MI6. He was captured during a mission, but M did nothing to get him back. He was has never been vengeful of M, just Bond. He was his ally on the mission.  
When Bond was discovered by Richard, that was it, cover blown. Guns were ablaze. James was chased around the building, until he got caught. It wasn't his day, Richard set the place on fire. 'See how it feels to be trapped' he said to Bond letting go of the match which hit the gasoline on the floor.

When he awoke he was back at MI6 in the medical lab. M was standing at the other side of the room, talking to a member of the staff. She was startled by his cough and rushed to his side. "You gave us quite a scare there 007." James laughed slightly, but it hurt his lungs too much to carry on. "It's a good job she arrived at the right time." Bond was unsure to whom M was referring to. Then entered a girl, she was tall and wore black skinny jeans and a white shirt, on it an image of the Home Alone star McCauley Culkin. On her feet she wore 6 inch black heels, with silver studs on the heel. When his eyes adjusted to world around him, he saw her face, her eyes were a teal colour, and her hair was auburn with purple ends. James found her beautiful, the fact she could wear minimal make-up and still look amazing.  
"Hello 007." She said standing opposite to M.  
"Forgive me, but who are you?" The girl laughed slightly which made Bond uneasy.  
"I forgot, he's not been filled in yet!"  
"This is Agent Heather. She is 009. She is the weapon you were trying to protect" M said pouring James a glass of water.  
"Don't make me laugh!" James said, he was surprised at M's judgement. How can this girl be a weapon. She is an agent and a person, not a weapon in Bond's eyes.  
"Mr. Bond there are things I can do that no 'human' could ever do in the life." Bond was confused at her meaning of the word human in that context. What did she mean by that? What did any of this mean? Nothing was making sense and it sure wasn't helping that his leg was in agonising pain. M could tell Bond's distress,  
"How about we fill Bond in when he's a little better?" Heather nodded in agreement and left the room with M. James slumped down in his bed and thought about the odd girl who goes by the name Heather, she was odd in many ways, how she spoke and the way she addressed herself, almost indicating she wasn't human. All these thoughts drove Bond's mind into a dizzy spin, he was too tired to think anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter two, this was written at the same time as one, so don't expect as quick update for three! This is pretty much just a filler, if I say so myself. **

**Comment, like I say I accept all criticism. **

* * *

Heather sat at the desk in front of Q. He was typing away at a computer working out different formulas and working on new gadgets for the agents. He turned around to see Heather screwing her face up in different ways and wiggling her nose. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked her, his Oxford style accent slipping in. She stopped what she was doing and giggled at him calling her out.

"Sorry, I had an itch on my nose" Q walked over to her and took her hand,  
"You see this?" He waved her own hand before her face, "You can scratch your nose with it, it's what we call a hand" Heather knew Q was only joking, but she played along,  
"Oh so that's what they're for, Q you are so smart" She said and then with a huge smile on her face scratched her nose with her nails, and gave Q the thumbs up. Bond had been watching this from a distance, he didn't want to interrupt since they we're quite amusing. Heather spotted him not moments after, and smiled sweetly. 007's eyes lit up at her smile, it warmed his cold heart ever so slightly. But he shouldn't be feeling these feelings, with Bond being who he was, he would break her heart into pieces. Just then Tanner walked in holding many documents and files.  
"007, 009 M is waiting for you" Tanner lead them both into M's office where she was sat at her desk typing up a report for the prime minister. Bond and Heather stood either side of the desk, opposite M, while they waited for their orders. M minimised the document and looked up at them.  
"Bond as you know I owe you an explanation" Bond nodded in confirmation. "As you now know this is Heather, she is... god how do I explain-" Heather butted in,  
"I am a Time Lord." She said with glee. 007 looked at her in confusion, he wasn't clear on the term Time Lord. "A Time Lord is an alien from outer space. No we do not have flying saucers, and I know I'm not green with huge black eyes." Bond was lost, he started to laugh.  
"Ok now this is funny." He wasn't accepting what he heard, to him she was a lunatic, someone who doesn't have the right set of mind.  
"I am!" Heather said hurt, she knew it would be difficult, she was never good at convincing people that she was an alien. Heather was one for blurting out everything she knows about herself and expecting people to understand.  
"Believe it or not 007 but she is telling the truth, DNA scans prove she isn't human" M showed 007 a sample of Heather's DNA, it was clearly different to humans. Bond still wasn't convinced. "That doesn't matter now, I am setting you two off on a mission in Kazakhstan. You two have to go undercover and find out what they're planning. We were sent this." She handed them both a letter with a puzzle on. "Q has yet to decipher it but we're working on it we-"  
"It says 'Demons run when a good man goes to war'." Heather spoke aloud not looking up from her paper. Heather had heard this phrase somewhere before but it just wasn't clicking in her mind.  
"Heather how did you-"  
"Its Galifreyan, my species language. My guess is that there's a trap for me, anyone with the right set of mind who is hunting me down will send only something I can read, or they couldn't work it out themselves and couldn't think of a good threat so they sent this...I like the second option" Bond played his poker face, he had no idea what was happening but he was intrigued to find out.  
"Well then, you two shall go and find out, Bond this is a light hearted mission for you from what I can tell, take it as some sort of break from the hectic missions. Good Luck the pair of you" Heather nodded and left the room. When she had left the door was shut and Bond and M were left. Bond turned to M.  
"Why do you need two 00's?" James asked  
"Something tells me this is going to be bigger than we anticipated."  
"Why's that?" M showed Bond on the monitors a factory inside were 12 people who are held hostage, each of them being shot at one at a time.  
"Those were our agents in Kazakhstan. Something tells me that they we're ratted out by someone, I need you to find out what happened and stop them!"  
"And the letter?" M gave Bond an image of a man in his late 30's.  
"This is the Doctor. Heather's, you could say lover. She will do anything for him, we think he's the leak, that's why we're sending you along with her stop her going... mad is the simplest term to put it in."  
"Understood" Bond took the mission documents off the desk, and proceeded to the door. Before he left M said, "Oh and 007, I want you to stay emotionally detached, she will only break your heart." Bond smirked, turning his head to look at Heather sat on the desk next to Q, "She is the female equivalent of you!"  
"We'll get along just fine then." He left the room and headed down the hall to his office/room. There he started to prepare for the mission ahead.


End file.
